Andere Seite der Welt
by sunbeamshadoww
Summary: It's good if you fall, but make sure you fall forward. The new SoraxKairi. NEW CHAPTER! Chapter 2: The Girl and the Ghost.
1. Inspired By The Moment

On comes the panic light

Holding on with fingers and feelings alike

But the time has come

To move along

And the fire fades away

Most of everyday

Is full of tired excuses

But it's too hard to say

I wish it were simple

But we give up easily

You're close enough to see that

You're the other side of the world

Can you help me

Can you let me go

And can you still love me

When you can't see me anymore

-KT Tunstall (Other Side of the World)

Andere Seite der Welt

Winter break was almost over, and when it descended, Kairi would free herself from her chains and be released on her own.

For the past 4 weeks, Sora and Kairi couldn't keep their hands off each other. In public places, private places, anywhere they romanced till the night grew old.

Kairi always had to sleep for a scheduled period of time, due to her leukemia. The doctors said if she wanted to live, she'd have to go to bed as early as 7:00, and awake herself from her slumber at 8:00. Sora never did care in fact; he slept with her almost every night, just in case God took her out of Sora's grasp forever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The phone whistled for any answer at 8:06 in the morning. The blazing sound cutting the rooms silence like a blade, and leaving the nights whispers in the past. Kairi was unusually weak today, and her bones cracked with every slight movement, as she struggled to receive a call.

"Hello?"

"Good morning beautiful!" Sora's voice gave her comfort. It was the first time she had heard it in over a two days, because Kairi's mother had gone on a rampage after finding out that Sora and her had been seeing each other for over a year. His voice echoed and swindled within her head.

"Hey…hey good morning to you too." Her voice was raspy and hoarse.

"Hey, you don't sound very good. Is something wrong? Are you sick? Are-are you going to the hospit-"

"SORA! Hun, I'm fine. I'm just a little weary today is all."

Sora was neurotic. He couldn't stand the fact that Kairi was ill, and no one was around to comfort her. It was this flickering switch in his mind that always signaled a decent response from his call of worry, just in case something didn't go as planned.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to head over to The Shack for breakfast."

"The Shack" was an old bagel house that stood on the bank of the ocean. A quaint little tropical home that always invited anyone in for anything. It cuddled the water in a blank sense, and it's blinding yellow paint always made it look like the sun from a distant view. It was just beautiful.

This bagel house was especially important to Sora and Kairi, considering they have a special table that only seats them. It is what Riku had always wanted. Before he died. When the owners found out that he passed, this table was assigned just for the three of them. It sits on a square white-wash porch that sticks out remotely atop the oceans wave. They say when you sit in Riku's seat; you can still hear his lingering voice, escaping from the depths of the water.

"Uh, yeah sure. I just have to wash up and I'll call you."

"Sounds good. Alright, love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye!"

"By-"The phone had already been disconnected before she could say her farewell, Kairi checked behind her dresser and found the plug laying solemnly on the ground, and an angry mother hovering over her like a swaying shadow.

"KAIRI MY GOD, I'VE TOLD YOU COUNTLESS TIMES NOT TO TALK TO THAT BOY ANYMORE! NOW, CLEAN YOURSELF UP AND GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE BEFORE I MAKE YOU GET OUT!"

She was screaming, and shouting to the high heavens, and God knew what she wanted. _To just kill this scrawny bitch so that I can get on with my life and not worry about her _**damn**_ life._ Kairi forced her eyelids shut and wished her way out of the conversation.

Kairi's mom was always disappointed in her. For getting a low-class boyfriend, cutting her hair a different way, not being like everyone else, and having leukemia. She never cared about Kairi. Never. Even when she was diagnosed with leukemia, her mother didn't bother to make her feel normal again. It was always Sora. Always. He'd call countless times and fall asleep in the hospital room until the doctors told him it was time to take their love fest out of there. Either way, he is like her family. The only one who cares enough to acknowledge her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ladies first." Sora ushered Kairi into her usual seat, and he then seated himself. Except, he then scooted his body to Riku's seat. _Maybe Sora really misses Riku today… _

Oh how she loved Sora's crimson hair that filtered the natural light from the early morning sun. And his sultry ice-like eyes flickered from the cool breeze. His bangs were always imperfectly perfect and his face was warm and glowing. Mesmerized by his alluring appearance, Kairi snapped herself back into reality.

Which wasn't very different from her fantasy at all.

"So, what will your new house look like?" Sora questioned hesitantly, expecting a well-thought out answer.

"Nice." Kairi murmured with a faint smile.

After January 2nd, Kairi would no longer be where she is sitting today. She will be in a cookie-cutter suburban neighborhood with over-indulgent parents, and remotely dumb children. It was a big step for Kairi, but it wasn't one she was ready for. Actually, this "big" step of hers could cascade her into an abyss of loneliness and sorrow, for she will no longer see Sora ever again. This triggered her memories in Destiny Hills. She lived there all her life, so, wouldn't it be hard to release your thoughts and memories down the drain? Kairi's whole life will soon be evaporated with a single turn of a key.

"Kairi…why are you so down today? You didn't talk the whole way to "The Shack". What's up?"

"I-I'm sorry Sora. I just don't like talking about my new life. It just brings down my mood, ya' know?"

Sora's hand slid onto hers and he squeezed it tight. He gave a light smile that widened his features with such simplicity.

"Don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing for bringing that up. I should know you hate that stuff."

Sora shook his head and groaned in disappointment. He felt the need to know everything about her, even the smallest detail. No one could possibly know that much about a person. But Sora always wanted to step outside the box and excite Kairi, and make her happy with everything he does. It's hard to please someone so much, but Sora had his work cut out for him.

Sora croaked his head back and exhaled extremely loud, intending for Kairi to hear and question his movements.

She didn't give in.

Right now, Sora wanted to be in love with Kairi. He wasn't sure if he was, but he wanted to. Especially now. When Kairi will leave him in a hardened slump, awaiting her arrival once more. Sora was actually contemplating whether or not he should propose to her. He had bought the ring, and it was waiting in his pocket, but maybe it wasn't the right time. Maybe she wasn't ready, and Sora couldn't stand to see Kairi so broken if she denied his proposal because she didn't feel the same.

The oceans slight trickles struck the silence. And when Sora closed his eyes and embraced the wind, he heard a voice.

_Sora, you love her. You love her. You love her. Marry her. Marry her. She wants it too. Do it Sora. Before time runs out. _

It was Riku's soothing voice that released itself into Sora's ear. He had never heard it before, and it was startling to know that Riku could read Sora's thoughts. But, that was Riku. He was always intrigued in people's conversations and thoughts. He would lean in close and listen intently for a warm whisper to escape the head of someone. But, it never did happen. And I guess since he is a ghost, he will be able to do what he pleases.

"Sora, your order please." The familiar waitress commanded a response.

"Uh, bacon, egg and cheese on a blueberry bagel. But don't put the bacon on it."

He was confused about his order Kairi could tell, but she remained reticent and impassive as he contently ordered his odd dish.

"And…Kairi. The usual?" The waitress shifted herself toward Kairi and kept her gaze focused, almost waiting for something remarkable to pop out of her head.

"Yes. The usual. Thank you!" Kairi remained genial, a she should always be polite to adults.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Sora mouthing words; unknown to man kind. Or at least she thought. He was fiddling with something in his pocket, but he never did reveal what was hiding beneath the denim patch.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The asphalt road beneath the vehicle was dry, while the surrounding terrain was wet and black.

It is raining.

Sora stammered over to Kairi and held her tight in a warm embrace. His hot breath was comforting on her chilly neck, and he kissed it lightly as he whispered, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Kairi was startled by these words, but she liked hearing them. It made her feel important. Like the only one that mattered in the bliss of a crowded parking lot. She suddenly found herself embracing him back, and letting tears fade into his shirt. She didn't know why she was even crying, this moment wasn't sad, or embarrassing; or maybe it was. Maybe she was crying because she knew that when she moved, his warm body would never cuddle her in a time of need. And that scared her the most. With no one to rely on, she would find herself in a state of mental blankness. No Sora ever again. It was a terrifying thought, and it made her bawl dramatically.

"Kairi, it's okay. You are fine. Don't worry. I'll always be with you."

He tightened his grip around her frail body, and a wet drop slid down Kairi's back. Sora was crying too. In fact, he was sobbing his way through the fibers of her dress and she could feel the warm tears ripple down her spine.

In a still moment they stood. With no interruptions or complications. They cried into each other for long enough until their tear glands had swelled up. It was their moment. A freeze frame of a beautiful picture that blankly sat in the middle of a black afternoon. There were no emotions to describe it. It was intense, but calm and releasing at the same time. It was scary and eerie, but warm and ecstatic. All of their feelings mustered up into one mere hug. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Even when they were romantic, it was deep and frightening. To let all of your inner emotions spill onto the canvas of life takes a lot of guts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

>.< PLZZ TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE ON...? I already have the ending to it, so.. wanna know what happens? THEN FREAKING REVIEW AND TELL MEEEEE!! kthxx 


	2. The Girl and the Ghost

Walking into a warm home was refreshing. The rain had spat it's hardest drops all over Sora and Kairi, and it seemed to be seeping through their skin.

Sora led Kairi to the kitchen, where they exchanged uncomfortable looks and a cup of hot coffee.

"I heard him." Sora was the first to speak. They were both emotional people, and after what happened in the parking lot, it was difficult to talk about anything.

"Riku?" Kairi was now interested.

"Yeah…he came to me." Sora didn't shoot Kairi a glance, he just twirled around the frothy swirls and stood in a state of shock.

"Well, what did he say?"

He froze. The spoon stopped dead in its tracks and his face flushed red.

"Well, it's uh…kinda hard to understand. Yeah, you wouldn't get it." He continued playing with his beverage and attempted to add a few chuckles to the sentence to make this eerie situation feel a little less depressing.

"Sora…it doesn't matter if I understand. I just, I just…I **just want to know. ** Kairi's eyes began to swell with tears, and quietly they slithered down her cheek.

Sora couldn't help but put on the panic light, and crash into Kairi with an embrace. She was extremely upset right now, and Sora couldn't blame her. They were **so **close to Riku. Ever since he invited the two of them to play under the waterfall with him. Riku appeared a little disheveled and a bit mysterious, but either way Kairi and Sora always loved the ego he gave off.

"Kairi, if I told you…then I'd have to kill you." Sora joked as he stroked back her burgundy hair.

"Well, I can't die not knowing." She smiled warmly, like she always does. But, Sora could see that uncomfortable sheen in her eyes. There was something else bothering her, and Sora knew he wouldn't figure it out.

"Do you really want to know?" He wiped the tears away from her fair skin, and pecked her lips.

"He said…that…" Sora couldn't actually TELL her the truth. That would be giving away everything. So, a white lie would have to do. "…that he misses us and is always there for us if we need him." There. That sounded remotely close. Right? Sora tried to play it off like that was the real thing, and he gently wept a tear.

"Did you tell him we miss him? I want him to know." Kairi released herself from his grasp and stepped back. Her eyes grew wide and her lips quivered. She stammered to the counter and focused hard on Sora's eyes. She wanted an answer, and she wouldn't leave until she heard it.

"Of course I did." Sora inched closer and closer until they were face to face. She could feel his hot breath escaping his mouth, and it resting upon her bare shoulders.

"Okay, okay. I just, I just needed him to know. Because Riku is , is very ya' know hard to read, and I want him to know that, okay? Okay." Kairi's gaze shifted toward the ground and stared at her feet long enough until Sora re-directed her glance. He put a finger underneath her chin and held it high.

"Kairi, Riku doesn't need to hear that we miss him. He knows we miss him." Worry and mis-belief spread across Kairi's face. Uh oh. She didn't believe him.

"So, so … so you didn't even tell him?!" Her face grew red and her eyes burned with fury.

"No, Kai, of course I told him. I just … yeah. Don't worry, he knows we love him and miss him." To lighten the moment, Sora planted a kiss on Kairi's lips. She held back for a mere minute, and then gave in to his enticing allurement. Sora caressed Kairi's face and Kairi embraced him with a tight squeeze. The kiss was passionate, not like anything either of them felt in a long time. He brushed his toungue along her lips, and wanted the car to go into the garage, so Kairi lifted the door and the car was parked.

She tangled her toungue within his, and in a second, they were sliding along the counter, scratching along every single handle and door.

Sora's hand slid down Kairi's back and it fumbled for a zipper.

"No,no,no Sora. I can't…not now. Just, no." She pushed his toned body off of her bones, as he pummeled to the floor tiles. Sora was confused. Didn't she want him as much as he wanted her? Why didn't she lure him into the bedroom like she had always done?

"Kairi, I'm sorry. You usually go along with it so I continued." He was baffled beyond belief. This never happens.

"Sora, being with you makes me sad sometimes. I think about how I'll feel when I'm not with you anymore. I mean, c'mon… that'll be hard ya' know? Not feeling you in my bed in the morning NOW makes me sad, how am I gonna feel when you are never there?"

She didn't cry, she didn't even show a sign of sadness.

She merely walked out of the room and escaped into the darkness of the night.

"KAIRIIIIIII!! COME BAAAAAAACK!" Sora wouldn't let her go, not this time. Not ever. If she was going to miss being near Sora, then why not cherish the moment they have now?

Kairi stopped. Illuminated by the streetlights glow.

Sora panted, and knelt down beside her.

"Kairi wil you…"

_**AHAHAHAHA. CLIFF-HANGERRR. YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! R&R PLZZZZ!**_


	3. UPDATE & SPOILERS

_**UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!**_

**Okay, so far this story is one that me, personally, am fond of.**

**But, I just can't quite grasp my ideas for the next chapter.**

**I already know the ending and what happens and this and that but I feel like I'm rushing it.**

**So, if anyone has any advice, I would GREATLY appreciate it.**

**SPOILERS:**

Alright, I am not going to tell you EXACT DETAILS, but, hopefully you can take a hint.

-Something extremely horrible is going to happen (NO, IT IS NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING)

-There will be at least, 2 more chapters...maybe 3 IDKKK.

-Someone gets re-united with someone else.

-And... something is lost... but what?

keep checking in for chapters, this was just a reminder about my story and everything. **hopefully next chapter this week**


End file.
